Sick Jay
by minimoi04
Summary: Un ensemble de one-shot (de un ou deux chapitres) où notre caractère préféré Jay, ce retrouvera très souvent malade ou un peu (beaucoup) abîmé ! (Mais jamais mort ! Promis ) Je prend les demandes aussi ! #premièrefois Lisez bien !
1. Allergies

**Salut tout le monde ! Ca fait mille ans que l'on ne s'est pas vus ! Je ne vous raconte pas ce que mon lycée me demande comme temps !**

 **Je vous propose cette fois de l'histoire sur Jay Halstead de Chicago Police Department, où il sera, comme à mon habitude, la plus part du temps blessé (vous savez que c'est mon truc !).**

 **Les histoires ne seront pas régulières (elles seront en fonction de mes cours !).**

 **Et j'ai aussi le plaisir de vous annoncer que je prends les demandes (parce que je sais qu'il y a des gens aussi tordus que moi qui aime bien le voir souffrir un peu …). Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**

 **Et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ca avait été une très longue nuit de planque dans les rues froides de Chicago.

Erin avait pesté durant tout le chemin du retour tellement ses doigts étaient froids sur le volant et que cette nuit avait été pourrie et infructueuse au possible et ….

Et Jay avait doucement et discrètement fermé ses yeux se laissant réchauffer par le premiers rayons de soleil, laissant sa coéquipière se plaindre, parce qu'il aimait le son de sa voix et d'autant plus qu'il savait qu'elle aimait bien se plaindre alors…

Après un ou deux étirements, Jay se sentit prêt à sortir de la voiture, il fut rapidement rejoint par sa partenaire, se plaignant toujours.

-Erin ?

Dans un sursaut Erin se retourna, surprise par la voix de Jay.

-Oui ?

-Ça te dit un bon petit déjeuner ?

-On fait ça chez moi ?

-Euh …Oui !

-Ok ! Super !

Elle afficha sur son visage un grand sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de Jay.

Ce fut donc après 20 minutes de paperasse, et 10 minutes de route qu'ils arrivèrent chez Erin.

Il devait être 9 heures du matin et leurs deux ventres ne voulaient plus se taire ! Il était temps de se nourrir !

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Ca dépend ! Déjeuner à la va vite ou un super méga déjeuner ?

Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de répondre en cœur :

-SUPER MEGA DEJEUNER !

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de se répartir les rôles

-Fais les omelettes, je m'occupe des pancakes, tu sortiras les jus de fruits du frigo et je prendrais les glaces dans le congèle et vu que le congèle est dans le garage et que il faut que je marche, tu mettras aussi la table !

-Eh, mais ce n'est pas équitable !

-Oui mais c'est chez moi !

-Sérieux !

-Très ! Mais je sais que tu m'aimes quand même !

-Ça c'est toi qui le dis ! Lui répond-il d'un air taquin avant de se tourner vers la poêle…

Erin s'approcha doucement et lui posa un rapide baisser sur la joue

-Allez ! Ne boude pas Monsieur Halstead !

C'est ainsi que en quelques minutes ils se retrouvèrent assis au bord d'une grande table pleine de nourritures alléchantes !

-Bon bin … Bon appétit !

-Oui !

-Mmmm…J'avais TROP faim !

-M'en parle pas Jay, j'ai cru que cette planque ne finirai jamais !

-Je sais !

-Comment ça « tu sais » ?

-Tu en as parlé….50 fois !

-Non ! Quelle mauvaise langue tu fais !

Jay affichait ce sourire satisfait qui donna aussi le sourire à Erin.

Ils avaient déjà gobé l'omelette, le bacon et il semble que les pancakes ne feraient pas très long feu !

-Tu veux quoi sur tes pancakes ?

-Fruit rouge ?

-Pas de soucis ! Tiens met ça aussi !

-Qu'elle est cette chose ?

-Cette chose ce sont de graines de tournesol caramélisées ! C'est trop bon !

-Je crois que je n'en n'ai jamais mangé ! Dit-il avant dans mettre une petite poignée dans sa bouche.

\- Tu n'y vas pas de main morte !

-Il faut bien que j'ai le gout dans ma bouche !

-C'est un point de vue qui se tient ! Ça te plaît ?

-Bin c'est super bon en fait. Dit-il avant de tousser assez sèchement.

-Ah ! Tant mieux ! Ça veut dire que j'ai encore des choses à te faire découvrir !

-Ou…Jay fut repris d'une quinte de toux avant de finir sa phrase. Oui, comme quoi tu es … khum, khum… Pleine de surprise !

-Tu te sens bien ?

-Oui, j'ai juste un truc qui me gêne dans ma gorge !

-Qui te gène ? Jay tu as des boutons sur tes mains et tes joues !

-Quoi … Khum, Khum … Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe !

Il avança rapidement vers le miroir avant de se voir avec des éruptions cutanées sur ses mains et ses joues, qui commencèrent à le gratter.

-Erin …Khum, khum, khum…Erin!

-Jay ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je pense que je fais une réaction … Khum, khum…Allergique ! Je fais une allergie !

-Quoi ?!

-Je fais une … L'air commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à atteindre ses poumons !

-Il faut aller à l'hôpital ! Maintenant ! Lève-toi !

Avec l'aide de Erin, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la voiture, et dès que le contact fut mis en marche Jay ouvra la fenêtre essayant de récupérer le plus d'air possible.

Erin remarqua rapidement qu'il était devenu plus pale et que ses mains commenceaient à trembler, et à monter automatiquement jusqu'à sa gorge, essayant de récupérer plus d'air.

-Merde Jay ! Tu ne pouvais pas me dire que tu étais allergique !

-Tu penses vraiment …Khum, khum…Que si je savais, je l'aurai mangé ?

-Bon Dieu ! On est presque arrivé ! Tiens le coup !

-Laisse dieu ou …. Ou il est ! Ou utilise-le quand je serai presque mort ! Dit-t'il à bout de souffle mais toujours d'un air léger.

-Jay arrête de rigoler !

-Je ne peux pas … Khum, khum… Pas assez d'air !

-On y est ! Sors de la voiture, j'arrive, je fais le tour !

-Peux pas !

-Hein ?

-Peux pas sortir …. Sans… Sans ton aide … Khum, khum, khum, khum ….

-Je suis là, respire doucement.

Erin a finalement réussi à trainer Jay jusqu'aux urgences.

-J'ai besoin d'aide ! S'il vous plaît !

Erin commencé à paniquer alors que Jay devenait un poids mort sur son épaule.

Le Dr Rhodes avance rapidement récupère un Jay inconscient, avant de le poser sur un des lits libres des urgences.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-On manger des pancakes et soudainement il ne pouvait plus respirer !

-Ok ! Je veux un shoot d'adrénaline maintenant ! Œdème de quinck, probable choc anaphylactique ! Je veux ses constantes, et préparer un kit d'intubation !

-Il se passe quoi ?

-Infirmière faite la sortir !

-Madame s'il vous plaît …

-Non ! Non je ne le laisse pas !

-Erin….

-C'est Jay Halstead, le frère de Will Halstead! Il faut qu'il soit là ! Il faut lui dire ! April ! S'il te plaît !

-Quoi ! Attendez ! Erin que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est Jay ! Il faut appeler Will !

-D'accord Erin ! Je vais l'appeler maintenant reste là ! Laisse les faire leur travail !

-D'accord ! D'accord ! Allez Jay ….sa voix était tremblante.

-L'adrénaline viens d'être injecter…

Tous les médecins, infirmières dans la salle s'arrêtèrent de bouger et…

Et la saturation en oxygène remonta rapidement alors que Jay reprenait doucement conscience sur le brancard, Ouvrant des yeux affolés sur une pièce pleine de médecins.

Même si sa respiration s'améliorait doucement, il commençait à paniquer avec une respiration sifflante, et des visages inconnus.

-Calmez-vous détective, tout va bien !

Le Dr Rhodes commençait à avoir du mal à coincer Jay sur le brancard pour qu'il n'arrache pas ses fils et son cathéter, mais il fallait rapidement qu'il se calme pour son cœur, et ses poumons.

La saturation était un peu basse mais son rythme cardiaque crevait le plafond et alors que le Dr Rhodes allait avoir recours à un sédatif pour stopper Jay, Will rentra dans la pièce et, au moment même où leur yeux rentrèrent en contact Jay se calma reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller en tendant sa main vers celle de son frère…

-Hey Grand frère !

-Hey … Sa voix était faible mais on pouvait clairement voir le soulagement sur le visage de Jay.

-Bien ! Détective Halstead je vais placer un masque à oxygène sur votre visage pour vous aider à respirer, d'accord ?

Il hocha simplement la tête avec un regard reconnaissant envers le Dr Rhodes.

-Bien à présent je vais vous laisser vous reposer ! Vous devez rester en observation 24 heures, mais pas d'inquiétude, pour l'instant tout va bien ! Bon je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains !

-Merci Connor !

-De rien Will !

Erin ne tarda pas à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au lit s'asseyant doucement près de son co-équipier endormi.

-Il va bien ? demanda t'elle doucement à Will

-Oui, il a fait une grosse réaction allergique qui a épuisé son système, mais tu as eu la bonne réaction ! Il ira bien !

-Ouf… Je jure devant Dieu que c'est la dernière fois que je l'invite à manger !

-On avait dit pas de Dieu si je ne suis pas mort !

-Pfff ! Rendors toi Jay !

-Et voilà encore tu râles !

Il referma doucement ses yeux écoutant le doux rire de sa partenaire …

* * *

 **Voilà les loulous ! J'espère que ce nouveau concept vous a plut ! Et n'oubliez pas ! Laisser des reviews avec vos idées !**

 **Bisous bisous**


	2. Rangers

**Bonjour ! Bonjour !**

 **Tout d'abord un très grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont mis ma fiction dans leurs favoris ou en alerte ! Ça me fait TELLEMENT plaisir ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer !**

 **Donc aujourd'hui nous allons lire une fiction revenant dans le passé de Jay et Mouse à la demande de « Cdidounne ». En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

L'armée ça forge les hommes et les femmes qui y rentrent. C'est une famille unie dans le combat, la peur, et la joie… Mais on est plutôt du genre silencieux…Si on raconte beaucoup de bêtises entre nous, personne ne se connait vraiment ! Tous amis, mais tous avec des secrets…

Je n'en ai jamais parlé avec Jay… Il ne m'en a pas parlé non plus… Un regard et on s'est quitté. Comme ça …

En fait je n'en n'ai jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. Je l'ai caché loin dans ma tête, et j'essaie de ne plus y penser… C'est que on fait tous … Même si les premiers temps on ne fait qu'y penser, que ça prend toute la place dans notre tête, qu' on ne dort plus, et que les images et les douleurs reviennent sans cessent, cette période se termine… Les images s'estompent, les douleurs deviennent souvenirs… Enfin, je pense …

Je me demande à quoi pense Jay à ce moment … Je crois que je commence à fatiguer, ma tête a du mal à tenir droite, mes idée se mélangent, je commence à frissonner, je veux rentrer ….

* * *

En fait il ne faut pas grand-chose pour garder quelqu'un captif, une chaise, une corde coupée en 4, un bandeau, un bout de scotch, et on est bon !

Mon épaule commence à me faire mal, et je ne peux m'arrêter de penser aux termes qu'a utilisés cet homme… Je suis sûr qu'il est un US officier, il ne pourrait pas les connaitre aussi non !

Ces stupides images ne s'arrêtent pas de tourner dans ma tête et je ne peux m'empêcher de recommencer ce stupide TOC qui consiste a balancer ma tête de gauche à droite … C'est débile ! Et impossible à arrêter !

J'ai mal à mon épaule !

Comment va Mouse ?

Malgré le bandeau, je sens mes yeux se fermer doucement, avant de m'enfoncer dans un profond sommeil ….

* * *

-Bonjour tout le monde !

-Holà Erin ! Et tu arrives tard !

-M'en parle pas ! Ils font des travaux dans ma rue ! C'est l'enfer !

Comme à leur habitude l'équipe arrivait toujours un peu plus tôt, pour papoter perso, avant de commencer leurs services. Et quand on passe du bon temps, les minutes passent vite !

Par ailleurs Voight ne tarda pas à monter les escaliers avant de jeter un regard paternel au membre de l'équipe mais qui finira suspicieux en voyant les bureaux de ses agents Halstead et Mouse vides …

-Qui me sort la bonne excuse pour ces deux crétins en retard ?

Chacun se regarda, mais personne ne su quoi répondre… Personne n'avait eu de nouvelles depuis vendredi soir, avant leur grand week-end de 3 jours …

-Personne pour les couvrir ? Etonnant ! Bon vous faites comme vous voulez, parce que je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver en ce début de mardi matin, ils ont 1 heure pour arriver, avant que je tape une crise dont ils ne se remettront pas ! Clair ?

-Très clair boss !

-Bien ! Dit-il avant d'aller vers son bureau.

Chacun se regarda d'un air surpris, avant de s'empresser de téléphoner à tous les numéros connus des deux agents.

Mais à leur plus grand désarroi personne ne répondit à leurs appels….

Ni une ni deux, chacun prit son blouson avant de partir en voiture chez les intéressés, en espérant les retrouver endormis dans leurs lits respectifs ….

* * *

Des pas lourds réveillèrent les acolytes.

-Mmmmm…. Jay laissa sortir un gémissement de douleur lors de son réveil. Sa nuque n'était clairement pas faite pour passer la nuit dans cette position.

Mouse ne tarda pas à lui répondre, par le même type de son, qui fit sourire Jay intérieurement.

* * *

Les équipes étaient formées respectivement du détective Lindsay, ainsi que du Détective Dawson, puis du Détective Olinsky et du Détective Ruzek.

Habituellement Erin adorait l'apaisement que dégageait Antonio, mais aujourd'hui il n'était clairement pas lui-même ! Ses gestes étaient brusques et ses mains crispées sur le volant en disaient long sur son humeur !

-Tu veux parler ?

-Non !

-Houlà ! Calme-toi ! Je n'y suis pour rien si ton pote n'est pas là ! Je ne l'ai pas vu du week-end …

-Ouai désolé ! Je n'aime pas trop l'idée qui ne réponde pas à son téléphone …

Le silence se réinstalla dans le véhicule, avant qu'Antonio reprenne.

-Tu ne l'as pas vu du week-end ? Mais vous n'êtes pas en flirt ?

-Oui, on est en « Flirt », le truc c'est que Jeudi soir il est venu manger chez moi, mais au moment fatidique, il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester parce qu' il devait aller voir un ami, le lendemain, et depuis plus de nouvelle ! Je pensais simplement qu'il voulait couper court, mais visiblement je me suis trompé et peut-être pas assez inquiétée…

-Et ! On ne sait même pas ce qui se passe ! Ne commence pas à mettre la faute sur toi !

-Tu as raison ! Tourne à droite c'est juste là.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans l'allée, Erin repéra la voiture de Jay, mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait paniquer, ou être dans une colère immense, parce que son crétin de copain, lui avait fait une grosse frayeur !

Les deux policiers se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la porte de son appartement.

Ils toquèrent une fois … Deux … Trois … Et …. Et Antonio perdit son calme et força la porte !

-On pouvait appeler le propriétaire pour qu'il nous ouvre aussi !

-C'est vrai … Mais c'était plus long …

-C'est une excuse pourrie !

-Merci pour ton soutien !

-Bon maintenant qu'elle est ouverte ! Rentre !

Arme au point Antonio fit ses premiers pas dans l'appartement de Jay, tout était propre et en ordre, les volets étaient encore fermés, tout semblait normal mais à la grande déception des policiers un silence de mort régnait dans l'appartement clairement vide …

* * *

Olinsky et Ruzek quant à eux étaient arrivés devant un petit immeuble des quartiers mal famés de Chicago, ils hésitèrent avant d'entrer tête baissée…

Ils durent monter les 5 étages à pied avec le propriétaire, avant de se retrouver devant une chambre de bonne.

Avant que le propriétaire ne puisse ouvrir la porte Adam l'arrêta.

-Vous connaissez un peu votre locataire ?

-Pas du tout ! Vous savez dans ce quartier on ne parle pas trop !

-On avait remarqué ! Lança nonchalamment Alvin, mais quand même à voix basse…

-Pardon ?

-Non ! Continuez !

-Personne n'est jamais venu demander après lui, insista Adam.

-Non … Oui ! Un militaire, il y a quelques jours !

-Qu'a-t-il demandé ?

-Rien de bien méchant ! Il s'est présenté comme un ancien ami de terrain et m'a demandé ses cordonnées.

-Vous lui avez donné je suppose ?

-Bin oui ! Le gars était un militaire, je trouve ça cool de pouvoir retrouver des amis !

Le visage d'Olinsky se décomposa tant le propriétaire planait !

-Bon ouvrez nous et ça ira ! Merci !

Ils entrèrent alors dans un tout petit appartement, une pièce qui avait pour fonction cuisine, salle à manger, salon, chambre et une salle d'eau…

-On moins on ne perdra pas de temps à chercher lança nonchalamment Adam, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Petit con !

-Ca va ! Tu veux quoi ? Que je m'assois par terre et que je pleure ? C'était mon ami aussi ! Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne parle jamais que je ne l'aimais pas !

Olinsky ne rajouta rien, il sortit simplement de l'appartement avant d'appeler Erin pour l'informer.

* * *

-Bonjour Messieurs ! La nuit a été bonne ?

La question resta sans réponse …

-Une réponse ?

Jay bouillonnait à l'intérieur, si son compte était bon ça faisait 3 jours qu'ils étaient attachés et bâillonnés dans cette pièce ….

-Bon pas de réponse …

Un coup de poing s'abattit sur Jay qui s'écoula au sol accompagné de sa chaise ! Rien qu'au bruit Mouse avait fait un bond de 3 mètres et commençait à émettre des complaintes à travers son bâillon !

Mais il se rendit vite compte que plus il tentait de crier plus les coups s'abattaient sur Jay, il finit donc par se taire en se mordant la lèvre…

Les pas continuaient à roder dans la pièce le laissant dans un suspens insoutenable !

Finalement il entendit une masse finir de s'étaler sur le sol puis il sentit des mains sur ses poignets, quelqu'un coupait ses liens ! Mais sa fatigue était trop grande pour riposter …

Pour finir il entendit la porte se fermer et les pas s'éloigner, il s'empressait alors de retirer son bandeau et son bâillon pour poser ses yeux sur le corps de Jay meurtri.

Il s'approcha doucement de l'animal blessé et retira avec précaution le bâillon, et les cordes pour finir pas le bandeau.

-Jay ?

-Je crois que mon épaule est déboitée !

-Ca ne sera pas la première fois !

Ils finirent par rigoler alors que Jay tenter de retrouver une position assise, accolé au mur.

* * *

-Bon au moins on est sûr d'une chose ! Ca a un rapport avec l'armée !

-Et pourquoi ça ? répondit d'une voix sceptique Voight

-Un, ils ont tous les deux étés militaires, deux dans la même base, trois ils ont été enlevés ensemble, quatre un militaire a demandé après Mouse, et cinq Jay avait rendez-vous avec un viel ami !

-Ok ! Je suis avec vous sur ce coup-là !

-On a déjà essayé de joindre leur chef de section mais il ne sait rien ! Du moins c'est ce qu'il dit !

-Excusez-moi !

Tout le monde se retourna en sursaut pour se retrouver en face du Sergent Platt.

-Quand Mouse était venu pour son poste, il nous avait parlé d'une attaque que lui et Jay avaient subie ! Une histoire de SUV qui avait explosé ! Du coup j'ai fait quelques recherches, et dans des dossiers confidentiels qui me sont tombés comme ça dans les mains on avait fini par conclure que cette attaque était une attaque interne qui avait était classée sans suite !

-Ca veut dire quoi ? demanda Ruzek

-Ca veut dire…

-Ca veut dire que l'attaque a été faite par l'un des leurs qui a été couvert, et qui maintenant est dans la nature, coupa Antonio.

-Bien ! Je sens que nous allons aller faire un coucou au Capitaine de leur ancienne section !

* * *

-Non je ne sais rien !

-Je m'en doutais …

-Je vous le jure !

-Oh ça va ! Ne jurez pas en plus !

Voilà Voight avait atteint son maximum de patience ! Mais si sa vie était faite de détachement, son équipe était et restait les gens les plus importants dans sa vie et personne ne pourra jamais le stopper si il a décidé qu'il devait les aider, personne…

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez !

Antonio demandait en vain des réponses au capitaine qui restait sur ses positions.

-Comment ça vous ne savez pas de quoi on parle ? Vous étiez déjà Chef à l'époque ! Une affaire comme ça, ça ne s'oublie pas ! Il y a eu deux explosions, deux SUV ont explosé ! Sept personnes sont mortes ! Deux officiers gravement blessés ! Rien ! Vous ne vous rappelez rien ?

-Non…

La main de Voight se déporta rapidement jusqu'à la joue du capitaine qui changea de couleurs instantanément.

Voight se rapprocha alors de lui collant son nez au sien.

-Vous allez m'écouter ! Deux de mes hommes ont disparus depuis trois jours ! Alors je n'ai plus aucune patience ni plus aucune pitié, suis-je clair ?

Sa voix était calme, posée, glaçante …

-Très…

-Bien ! Alors maintenant vous aller me dire quels soldats vous avez blanchis et nous allons nous partir bien gentiment, ou alors vous allez jouer au con, et je ne vais pas tarder à vous faire exploser la rate. Alors ? Ça vous revient ?

* * *

-Paul Mouton ! C'est vraiment un nom de merde !

-Et ne juge pas !

-Désolé mais ça ne vole pas très haut !

-Les deux débiles, au lieu de vous chamailler vous avez trouvé une adresse ?

La voix d'Erin sonnait grouillante à travers le talkie-walkie.

-Laisse-moi deux minutes ! Lança Ruzek. Je te rappelle que c'est Mouse qui écrit vite sur un clavier …

* * *

L'arcade de Jay était éclatée et son épaule était clairement déboitée. Mouse affichait des cernes jusqu'à parterre et une fatigue insurmontable.

-Tu penses que ça fait combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas trois ou quatre jours ?

-Je crois que je vais vomir !

-Encore ! Mouse ça fait trois fois !

-Je sais mais mon estomac n'en peut plus !

-J'ai recommencé tu sais ?

-Tu as recommencé quoi ?

-A compter les secondes, puis les minutes, puis les jours, puis les semaines avant qu'on ….

-Ca ne s'est pas arrêté ?

-Je pensais que si, comme quoi ça ne sort jamais vraiment de notre tête …

-On en est où ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr de moi ! J'ai perdu le fil quand je me suis endormi en plus au début je me suis vraiment bloqué pour que ça ne revienne pas ! Mais je dirais 4 jours …

-Donc ça fait 4 sans nourriture et 2 sans eau … Ouai on ne va pas faire longs feux à ce rythme-là !

-On avait tenu 2 c'est ça ?

-Tu es sur de vouloir en parler ?

-Je crois que je suis prêt si tu l'es !

-Okay … On faisait route vers la base après le déploiement ….

 _-Et c'est là qu'il a dit : Ah non c'est juste les jumeaux encore bourrés !_

 _Toute l'équipe se mit à rire, Mouse était vraiment toujours le meilleur pour raconter les blagues !_

 _Ils rentraient d'un déploiement de dix jours sur une base se trouvant à 50 Km de la base centrale située plus bas dans les terres._

 _Comme à leur habitude Jay conduisait, c'était son truc ! Personne d'autre que lui n'avait eu ce droit, et tout le monde aimait le lui laisser._

 _Mousse se trouvait juste derrière Jay et passait sa vie à raconter des blagues avec de l'alcool et des filles._

 _Baptiste se trouvait à l'avant il est un copilote admirable et un équipier hors pair, avec un sourire à reposer les nuages il était le bras droit de Jay à l'époque chef de leur section de quatre hommes._

 _Et Enfin Aurélien, grand un peu maladroit, et avec un grand manque de confiance en soit il revient de rejoindre les troupes d'élite de snipper et Jay était sûr qu'il pourra le faire s'il croyait un peu plus en lui._

 _Le vent commençait à se lever …_

 _-Jay accélère un peu, le vent se lève de l'est on ne va pas tarder à se retrouver sans lumière !_

 _-Bien copilote !_

 _Jay appuya sont pied sur l'accélérateur avant que tout n' explose…_

 _Quand il ouvrit les yeux la voiture était sur le côté, des corps gisaient sur le sol et tout le matériel était étalé sur le sable …_

 _-Baptiste ? Mouse ? Auré ?_

 _-Les GARCONS !?_

 _-Jay ?_

 _-Mouse ?_

 _Jay se releva avec difficulté avant qu'une douleur lancinante lui traverse les cotes et remonte jusqu'à l'épaule._

 _-Argh ! Merde !_

 _Dès qu'il arriva enfin à se stabiliser sur ses deux pieds il se jeta près du corps le plus proche de lui._

 _Baptiste… Les yeux de son ami étaient fermés, on aurait presque pu penser qu'il dormait. Mais non il ne dormait pas, une large flaque de sang le couronner._

 _Même pas une égratignure, pensa Jay en récupérant la plaque de son meilleur ami._

 _Il continua à faire le tour de la voiture, avant de tomber sur Aurélien… Il n'osa même pas poser les yeux sur le corps en lambeaux, il récupéra rapidement la plaque et continua son tour en se forçant à avancer parce que s' il s'arrêtait… Parce que s'il s'arrêtait de marcher il était mort tant sa peine était immense._

 _Il arrêta finalement sa course face à Mouse lui aussi étendu au sol. Ils étaient tous morts._

 _La peine laissa place à la colère qui sortit de son corps par un hurlement assourdissant._

 _-Tu peux fermer ta gueule, s'il te plait ?_

 _Jay ce retourna en sursaut pour faire face aux yeux bleus de son ami !_

 _-Tu es vivant ?_

 _-Non, non, je suis mort mais comme je suis fantastique Dieu m'a laissé passer te dire au revoir ! … Mais bien sûr que je suis vivant crétin !_

 _Jay le fixa longtemps avant d'être prêt à l'approcher. Son pantalon était plein de sang et il ne tarda pas à trouver la source._

 _-C'est ton artère je dois arrêter le saignement !_

 _-Ne dit rien ! Ca va faire mal ?_

 _-Bien sûr que oui ! Aussi non ça ne serait pas drôle !_

 _Jay fit rapidement le tour de son ami et commença à serrer sa ceinture au niveau de l'aine de son acolyte._

 _-Jay ! Tu as du verre ! Là !_

 _Jay baissait sa tête pour trouver au lieu de sa douleur un large morceau de verre…_

 _\- Retire-le !_

 _-Surement pas Mouse ! Pour l'instant je respire et je ne saigne pas, ça veux dire qu'il bloque le sang ! Personne ne le retire tant que les docteurs ne sont pas là._

 _Pendant un instant Jay regarda au loin, voyant la tempête de sable se rapprocher d'eux, et il savait que les médecins ne seraient pas la de sitôt._

 _-Tant mieux ! Je ne me vois pas te retirer ça de la poitrine sans tomber dans les pommes !_

 _-Bon allez viens il faut que je nous traine à l'intérieur du van pour nous protéger de la tempête qui arrive !_

 _-Nous ? Quelle tempête ?_

 _-Je ne vais pas laisser les corps des copains se prendre le sable ! Et oui il y a une tempête qui arrive, Baptiste l'a dit ! Baptiste ne se trompe jamais._

 _Un lourd silence régna un long moment. Ils étaient tous très amis et se connaissaient même en dehors de l'armée, et il ne sera pas facile de continuer sans eux …_

Un bruit sourd transperça les pensées des deux hommes qui se regardèrent en sursaut !

Deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce saisissant les deux policiers et plaçant un couteau sur leurs gorges.

La manœuvre arracha un cri de douleur à Jay, qui alerta son collègue.

Puis dans la seconde qui suivit toute leur équipe fit face dans la petite pièce.

-Allez, faites pas les cons relâchez les !

-Maintenant !

-Surement pas !

-Un les a loupé une fois, pas deux !

Jay et Mouse se regardèrent dans un regard d'incompréhension, avant de reposer leurs yeux sur leur équipe.

Voight tira le premier sur l'homme de droite qui s'effondra faisant glisser le couteau sur la gorge de Mouse, qui s'écroula à son tour au sol.

Le second homme réagit aussitôt plantant le couteau entre les cotes avant de se faire tuer à son tour.

Toute l'équipe se jeta sur leur coéquipier appelant tour à tour les ambulances.

* * *

-Docteur Rhodes ?

Il se retourna affichant un sourire sur son visage quand il reconnut les équipiers de ses patients

-Ils vont bien…

-Ouf !

-Prenais un siège je vais vous expliquer.

Alors dans un souffle de soulagement commun, chacun prit la direction d'un siège.

-« Mouse » c'est ça ?

-Oui ! Répondirent tous ensemble.

-Mouse souffre d'une sévère déshydratation, et d'une profonde entaille au niveau du cou, il faudra qu'il garde les points quelque semaines et qu'il fasse attention, c'est une zone fragile. Quant au détective Halstead le bilan est un peu plus lourd. Nous avons pu sans soucis remettre son épaule en place mais il aura très certainement besoin de rééducation, nous avons aussi recousu son arcade, jusque-là rien de spécial. Nous avons eu plus de difficulté à retirer le couteau de sa plaie au poumon, mais pour l'instant il est stable et son oxygénation est bonne, donc je pense que nous pourrons nous inquiéter plus tard des possibles effets secondaires !

Ils sont tous les deux en chambre 12.

-Merci Docteur !

-Mais c'est toujours avec un grand plaisir même si je préfère vous voir en un seul morceau au Molly's !

Chacun le remercia d'une poignée de main ou d'un sourire avant de se diriger en groupe jusqu'à la chambre des agents. Voight fut le premier à faire le chemin jusqu'aux lits.

Les deux détectives étaient dans un mauvais état mais vivant ! Mouse portait un gros bandage au niveau de son cou et était relié à de nombreuses poches, qu'il déduit être de quoi l'hydrater.

Jay somnolait dans le lit adjacent, un masque à oxygène reposait doucement sur son nez, Voight continua son chemin pour poser ses yeux sur son bras en écharpe avant de repartir pour croiser les yeux de son agent.

-Tu es réveillé ?

-Oui patron !

-Je profite de vous voir tous les deux ici, pour m'excuser au nom de l'équipe de vous avoir laissé sans aide aussi longtemps !

Tous se regardèrent avant d'acquiescer avec un air de culpabilité sur leur visage.

-Vous ne pouviez rien faire de plus ! Annonça Mouse d'un air assuré !

-Personne n'aurai pu penser que cela arriverai. Ajouta Jay d'une petite voix.

-J'ai une question !

Tous les regards vers une Erin à deux doigts de s'effondrer en larmes.

-Comment êtes-vous restés conscients et alertes pendant aussi longtemps sans nourriture et sans eau ? Ce qui est à peine humainement possible ?

Le silence régna longtemps dans la pièce avant que Mouse se lance.

-On a parlé de ce qui nous avait maintenus en vie la première fois.

Il tourna la tête vers Jay qui acquiesça comme pour lui donner la permission de continuer.

-Le mémoire de nos meilleurs amis…

Alors Mouse repartit dans le même récit entrepris le jour précèdent…

-Nous avions passé deux jours complets à attendre les secours, et autant vous dire que nous n'étions pas dans un état des plus remarquables.

Jay avait passé trois jours sous respirateur et sédation pour que son corps récupère, il m'a fallu plus de deux mois pour vaincre l'infection et remarcher à nouveau.

Les plaies ne se sont jamais vraiment estompées et ….

-Et … La voix de Jay résonnait dans le masque, alors qu'il essayait de se pencher vers la table de chevet clairement inatteignable au vue de son état. Il ne put d'ailleurs pas l'atteindre, car un Voight plein de compassion, le regardait avec ses yeux profonds. Il se pencha alors pour récupérer une chaine qui avait tout d'un chaine militaire avant de la passer à Jay avant de s'installer au pied de son lit.

-Et nous ne les avons jamais oublié … Dit-il en montrant fièrement un plaque de chacun de ses amis accrochées à sa propre chaine.

-C'était notre famille… Dit Mouse d'un air profondément attristé, repensant au sourire de Baptiste et aux paillettes dans les yeux d'Aurélien quand il parlait de snipper.

Voight se leva alors doucement et regarda chacun d'entre eux doucement, surement, les scrutant comme pour mémoriser chacun de leurs visages.

-Vous êtes ma famille et j'en suis plus fier que tout ! Sachez-le !

* * *

 **Voilà mes chers lecteurs ! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plus ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ou des demandes, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **PS: ChicagoPDFire, je n'oublie pas ta demande mais pour l'instant Yates me fait trop peur, pour écrire sur lui ... Mais je vais prendre le temps qui faut et je l'écrirai !**

 **Gros bisous ! A bientôt !**


End file.
